


Growing

by Psithurisma



Category: VIXX
Genre: Adoptive Parents Neo, Domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Neo, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psithurisma/pseuds/Psithurisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for oneforyourfire for VIXX Gifts: Secret Santa 2015</p><p>Hakyeon has known since the day that they met that Taekwoon has wanted three children. Now they were very in love, married, and Hakyeon wonders maybe they should start a family after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneforyourfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/gifts).



> I hope this is alright, and you enjoy this gross domestic couple Neo a lot! (laughs)  
> Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!!! I hope you have a fantastic year ahead of you!
> 
> Thanks to my Beta El for helping me out with this monstrosity of a fic!!

 

i.

 

Even on the first day that Hakyeon had met Taekwoon, way back when they were teenagers, Hakyeon knew Taekwoon had always wanted children.   
  


“Three.” He had said, in the softest of whispers that made Hakyeon’s heart flutter. He had leaned in all the more closely to hear his voice. “I want three.”  
  
Hakyeon never wanted children. However, as he grew up with Taekwoon, fallen for him, dated him, and later became his husband, he saw multiple occasions where Taekwoon would hold a child, lean down to their eye-level, and pat the child’s head gently. Around children, Taekwoon was so happy; his eyes twinkled in the way Hakyeon thought was reserved only for him.

 Even now, seeing Taekwoon hold his niece as he rocked her gently in his arms across the dinner table made Hakyeon feel a terrible twist in his stomach. It felt like guilt, like he had been denying Taekwoon this happiness he so obviously wanted.

Taekwoon’s sister tapped the corners of her mouth with a napkin as she spoke. “Taekwoon, your food will go cold if you don’t eat.” Taekwoon looked up at her, smiling apologetically, and lifted his squirming niece back into the high-chair.   
  
“I always wonder if you come over to see me or her,” his sister said, amused. Hakyeon blinked down at his food, and picked at some cabbage half-heartedly. “When are you finally going to have some of your own?”  
  
Hakyeon looked up to see her staring right back at him. The intense stares certainly ran in the family, and hers felt even heavier than Taekwoon’s.   
  
He gave a small, embarrassed smile. “I--”  
  
Taekwoon cut in. “We don’t need children, we are happy the way we are now.” He reached over and took Hakyeon’s hand, his palm warm. His fingers curled around Hakyeon’s trembling ones.

 

Taekwoon never pushed the idea onto Hakyeon and he never complained about it. Hakyeon smiled weakly at Taekwoon and shoved some beef in his mouth. He didn’t see Taekwoon looking at him questionably, with a downward twitch of his eyebrows. Hakyeon swallowed hard, and lowered his chopsticks with slightly shaking hands, he excused himself from the dining table and headed to the bathroom.   
  
Hakyeon’s long legs matched his strides as he shuffled to the bathroom and opened the door. The door felt as if it weighed as much as lead and he had to slump his body against it for it to open. Hakyeon groaned softly; he felt like this every time he visited. Why didn’t he just suck it up and tell Taekwoon that they should adopt? Why did he not say anything, when he knew one of Taekwoon’s biggest aspirations was to have children?   
  
Hakyeon was scared about that kind of responsibility. Those were lives he had to look after, it wasn't something simple. Actual human beings. Hakyeon was used to being responsible, but not for someone’s lives and well-being. He gripped the edges of his sink, staring down into it. He was denying Taekwoon of his aspirations, but he was scared out of his wits to adopt children.  
  
A light tap on the bathroom door had Hakyeon flinching terribly and swivelling his head to see his husband standing at the door. They met eyes, and Hakyeon’s heart hurt. He leant his back against the sink.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Taekwoon asked softly, his voice as quiet as it always had been. “Is this because of what my sister said?”  
  
Hakyeon folded his arms defensively, hanging his head a little. “Do you think I’d make a good parent, Taekwoon?” He swallowed, his mouth terribly dry.

Taekwoon frowned immediately. He stepped towards Hakyeon, his eyes flickering away a little before returning to him. “I told you to not listen to her--”  
  
Hakyeon just gave a wry little smile. “Please just answer my question.”  
  
“Where is this coming from?” Taekwoon reached towards him and cupped his cheek. The way Hakyeon moved his face away had Taekwoon dropping his hand in concern. “Hakyeon.”  
  
“I know you want kids. We’ve had this conversation before. I know, I know you want kids, even if you say nothing, because I’ve told you I don’t want any. I know you do. You look so happy when you’re around them, I…” Hakyeon shuddered, his voice going quiet. “I’m denying you of that. First it was your soccer injury, and now it’s--”   
  
Taekwoon cupped Hakyeon’s face again, stubborn this time, and tilted his chin up. “I am still happy, Hakyeon. I don’t want children if you don’t. And that… that soccer incident was a long time ago. It doesn’t matter anymore.”  
  
Hakyeon looked up into Taekwoon’s softening eyes, but forced his head away again, murmuring, “Bullshit.”  
  
Taekwoon sighed. “I married you fully knowing you did not want children. You don’t need to feel guilty.”  
  
Hakyeon’s eyes flitted up to Taekwoon, and he hugged himself. Taekwoon’s words didn’t make him feel any better. “Do you think I’d be able to do it?” He asked eventually. “Parenting -- looking after a child.”   
  
“Yes.” Taekwoon frowned. “And you wouldn’t be doing it by yourself.”  
  
Hakyeon swallowed.   
  
“I’d be with you every step of the way. Not everyone can be the best parents to begin with, you learn to be.” Taekwoon sighed fondly. He extended his arms and  Hakyeon melted into the embrace, leaving a shuddering sigh against Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon held him securely, nosing at the side of his head. Taekwoon’s hugs felt like home, a place of familiarity and assurement. Hakyeon was so glad that marrying Taekwoon meant that he would be able to sink into his chest, to hold him for the rest of his life. “I think you will make a very good father, but if you don’t believe me, at least know that you will do your best, like you do in everything.”  
  
“I’m scared,” Hakyeon confessed, clutching the back of Taekwoon’s sweater. Taekwoon leant back a little, and pressed his pink lips against the skin between between Hakyeon’s brows, soft and sure.

“If we were ever to adopt, we would do so together, but Hakyeon… it is truly fine. I don’t want you to feel like you need to,” Taekwoon murmured against Hakyeon’s skin and then kissed him softly. Hakyeon’s lashes fluttered against Taekwoon’s cheek. Hakyeon sighed as they broke away, and rested his head down on Taekwoon’s broad shoulder.   
  
“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” Hakyeon said softly. Taekwoon’s arms wound around him tighter. Hakyeon’s heart felt as if it were trembling in his throat, and he was scared; so scared, but maybe adopting children wouldn’t be so bad with Taekwoon. He broke away from the embrace and looked up into Taekwoon’s eyes again. Taekwoon seemed a little shaken from Hakyeon’s words. “I want to go home.”   
  
  
  
ii.   
  
  


Taekwoon tucked Hakyeon’s legs over his lap, and put his arms around Hakyeon’s waist, stubbornly keeping him close. Hakyeon resigned and laid his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, content. He gave a small snort about how stubborn Taekwoon was being and nuzzled his nose against Taekwoon’s cheek.  
  
Taekwoon gave a small sound in discomfort, and Hakyeon smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides. They were sitting in front of the television for a movie night, and Hakyeon had a bag of popcorn that Taekwoon had made for him in his lap. It was probably meant to be Taekwoon’s way of apologizing for his sister, and Hakyeon supposed it was a good apology. He smiled a little smugly, popped open the packet of popcorn, and raised it to Taekwoon, who wrinkled his nose.

“Have some,” Hakyeon said.  
  
Taekwoon shot him a glare, that Hakyeon only smiled at, but nonetheless dipped his hand in the popcorn packet and ate them. The movement of his soft pink lips had Hakyeon mesmerized. Taekwoon began to talk, but Hakyeon wasn’t paying attention to the words and it took a gentle prod on his forehead to snap him back into reality.   
  
“What movie do you want to watch, Hakyeon?” Taekwoon was frowning, grumpy in an endearing way. Hakyeon just smiled at him, and settled into his lap more comfortably.   
  
“It doesn’t matter so much,” Hakyeon said quietly, slowly setting the popcorn aside. “I’ll be looking at you for most of the time anyway.”  
  
Hakyeon turned to face him, straddling his lap. Taekwoon rolled his eyes and gazed up at a smiling Hakyeon and slowly raised his hands to rest on Hakyeon’s hips. Taekwoon traced the sharp jut of Hakyeon’s hipbones with his thumbs, and sighed softly, gazing down at Hakyeon. He murmured quietly. “I wanted to apologize for everything, sex wasn’t my intention.”  
  
“I know, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said softly, leaning down to press a small kiss against Taekwoon’s lips. “You don’t need to apologize for your sister’s actions.”  
  
“But still—if you’ve felt like, I’ve pressured you, or…” Taekwoon’s voice trailed off when Hakyeon rolled his eyes. Taekwoon squinted at him disbelievingly and Hakyeon huffed out a small laugh.   
  
“It’s okay, Taekwoon,” Hakyeon said softly, not sure if it was a lie or not. His hands slipped down to Taekwoon’s chest. “I said I’ll think about it. But for now, let me focus on you. If we’re to have children, we won’t be able to do this as much.”   
  
Taekwoon’s eyes were wide in disbelief. Hakyeon’s heart ached at the sight pulled at the hair on Taekwoon’s nape to tilt his head up. Their lips met, soft and warm, mouths moving in a way that was so familiar and yet could still lit a spark in Hakyeon’s heart. Taekwoon raised his hands to Hakyeon’s middle, pulling him so his back arched. Hakyeon gave a small moan into Taekwoon’s mouth, his half-hard cock pressing against his pants. Taekwoon pulled him closer, and their clothed cocks brushed, the friction just enough to make Hakyeon shiver.   
  
Hakyeon lifted to his knees and his hands fumbled with the waistband of his pajama bottoms. Taekwoon’s fingers curled around the hem of Hakyeon’s pants and brought them down over his ass, and Hakyeon hissed softly as his cock sprung free. He shivered, and then Taekwoon was maneuvering them. Hakyeon’s back was now pressed against the couch, legs falling open easily. Taekwoon settled between his thighs and leaned over to kiss Hakyeon, long fingers running down his sides. A cushion under Hakyeon’s head gave Taekwoon perfect access to his neck and soon, pretty pink lips were on Hakyeon’s skin. Taekwoon sucked a hickey into his neck and Hakyeon had to muffle the small noises escaping him. Taekwoon raised his head and they met eyes and Hakyeon felt exposed and almost fragile under Taekwoon's intense gaze. Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s hand away from his mouth, linking their fingers together softly, then pinned their laced hands above Hakyeon’s head.   
  
“I want to hear you,” Taekwoon whispered. He pressed his forehead against Hakyeon;s. The intimacy made Hakyeon’s body feel like jelly, their lips brushing, their breaths quickening. Hakyeon hummed in affirmation, then moaned as Taekwoon’s hips rolled against his cock. His toes curled and he gave a long groan. Taekwoon kissed his mouth, as if to say _‘better’_ , and leant back with his eyelids lowered to half mast.

He rolled his hips again, and Hakyeon keened. His free hand flew up to bunch the sweater at Taekwoon’s shoulder. He pushed Taekwoon away from him, and Taekwoon obliged, obedient as he always was. Hakyeon sat up as their mouths met again, now open-mouthed, wet and intimate, and their hands unravelled to hold each other. Taekwoon scooped his arm under Hakyeon’s lithe frame to support him, whilst Hakyeon wrapped his arms around Taekwoon’s neck. Hakyeon broke away from the kiss.   
  
“You don’t want it?” Taekwoon murmured softly, but not upset.   
  
“I do,” Hakyeon whispered, and their noses brushed. “But I want you down on the couch, instead.”  
  
Taekwoon’s breath shuddered in surprise and Hakyeon flipped them over, and Taekwoon’s back was now pressed against the sofa. He was beautiful like this, with dark hair tousled across his face, long eyelashes slanted up at him, pert lips parted. Hakyeon straddled Taekwoon’s hips with his hands on his stomach, and felt his escalated breaths under his fingertips.   
  
“You’re beautiful.” Hakyeon murmured. The corners of Taekwoon’s lips twitched, and his chest raised shakily as he inhaled. Taekwoon didn’t have to say anything for Hakyeon to know that he was getting emotional. “So beautiful.”   
  
Hakyeon then rolled his hips against Taekwoon’s crotch, and Taekwoon’s lips trembled. Hakyeon gave a small smile before he lifted himself off Taekwoon’s hips in favour of undoing Taekwoon’s belt. He unzipped his pants and yanked them down. Hakyeon smiled to see Taekwoon’s cock was already half-hard. 

“I’m going to ride you.” Hakyeon murmured, and Taekwoon stifled a whimper. Hakyeon's hands were suddenly fumbly and reached for something that Taekwoon realised immediately. He leaned over, and grabbed the small bottle of lube in the drawer of the coffee table. There wasn’t much left, but it’d be enough for tonight. He popped open the cap, and Taekwoon’s long fingers pulled at the hem of Hakyeon’s shirt with an almost child-like desperation. Hakyeon stifled a small laugh as he let Taekwoon take his shirt off. He shivered when Taekwoon’s fingertips trailed down his now bare chest.   
  
Hakyeon bent down to kiss him and Taekwoon reciprocated immediately, and arched his back into it. Hakyeon broke away to lather the lube on his fingers before he reached behind him. Pressing a finger into himself, Hakyeon gave a shuddery sigh, his other hand on Taekwoon’s chest to keep himself upright. Taekwoon watched him, eyes unwavering despite the redness of his cheeks. He watched the way Hakyeon’s head tilted down, the way his toes curled when the second finger slipped in, and how Hakyeon’s body lurched forward. He watched how shadows of his eyelashes formed as they fluttered against his cheeks. Taekwoon caressed Hakyeon’s cheekbone with his thumb, soft and gentle. Hakyeon shuddered and turned his face into Taekwoon’s hand, still working his fingers in and out at a steady pace.   
  
“Do you want help?” Taekwoon asked, voice low, and Hakyeon gave a small nod. Taekwoon sat up and kissed him. He swallowed the whimpers from Hakyeon’s mouth and broke away before he lathered his own fingers in lube. Hakyeon leant into him and rested his forehead against Taekwoon’s shoulder. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon towards him with one hand, the other, slick with lube, pressed a finger against Hakyeon’s hole along with Hakyeon’s other fingers. Hakyeon keened into him and Taekwoon shuddered when his finger curled inside him. Hakyeon’s thighs trembled as soft gasps escaped his mouth. Taekwoon pulled Hakyeon’s hand out, who let out a soft ‘no’ from the emptiness, though soon had two of Taekwoon’s fingers inside, long and curling.   
  
“More, more,” Taekwoon kissed Hakyeon’s cheek as the he pleaded. Hakyeon’s hands gripped Taekwoon’s sweater. His knees trembled as they kept his weight up. Taekwoon obliged and pressed a third finger in before he began to spear them in and out. Hakyeon grabbed onto Taekwoon tighter and groaned into his neck. Hakyeon’s hips began to move in time with Taekwoon’s fingers, as he felt them curl and scissor inside him.

Hakyeon’s cock began to harden and curl up onto his stomach. Taekwoon shivered at the sight; his own cock hardened. Hakyeon groaned once more when Taekwoon’s free hand gripped Hakyeon’s hair to still him.  
  
“T-Taekwoon, I’m ready, please, please-” Hakyeon pushed his weight onto Taekwoon, coercing him to lie on his back again. Taekwoon, this time, stayed put, his fingers pressed into him slowly, agonizing Hakyeon. Taekwoon pulled his fingers out quickly only to push in just as slow as before. Hakyeon wailed into Taekwoon’s neck and clawed at his sweater; his hips tried to buck into Taekwoon’s fingers for more. “Taekwoon, please, please--”  
  
“Mm?” Taekwoon hummed; his eyes twinkled a little at how desperate Hakyeon sounded. He was _amused_. Hakyeon hissed. His cock now throbbed painfully, and Hakyeon _refused_ to come untouched like some teenage virgin. At the thought, he pushed his weight onto Taekwoon, and they both fell onto the couch and Taekwoon stifled a small laugh. Taekwoon’s fingers slid out, and Hakyeon shuddered and curled his toes. Hakyeon kissed the smile on Taekwoon’s lips and squinted at his eyes as they twinkled.   
  
“Stop teasing me.”  
  
“Mm.” A corner of Taekwoon’s lips pulled upwards in a smirk. He huffed at the satisfied look on Taekwoon’s face and instead rolled his hips. Their cocks grinded together, and Taekwoon’s smile was replaced with an almost silent whimper. Hakyeon smiled and straddled his hips properly again and gave Taekwoon’s cock a few quick pumps before positioning himself over it. He gave a small groan as Taekwoon’s cock slowly stretched him open. With how Taekwoon gripped his thighs, he knew Taekwoon could feel it too.  
  
“You feel good,” Hakyeon whispered as he slowly lowered himself. He was prepped and yet there was nothing like the slow burn. Hakyeon’s head tilted to the side, his hands rested on Taekwoon’s stomach. Eyelashes slanted down to Taekwoon’s face, Hakyeon crooned: “You feel so good, Taekwoonie.”  
  
"Hakyeon," Taekwoon breathed, his head tilting back with a soft cry. Taekwoon was flushed, the red of his cheeks and the tips of his ears contrasting beautifully with his pale skin, his dark hair. Hakyeon leant down to kiss him, though they both groaned at how Hakyeon had to lift himself up in order to do so. With a soft kiss, Hakyeon brought himself back up again, and proceeded to rock his hips, slow and measured. Hakyeon knew exactly what he had to do for Taekwoon to become undone, for they had been intimate for years.

It was as if they were thinking the same thing, for they laced hands and the wedding rings on their fingers clinked together. Taekwoon looked up at him, enthralled; Hakyeon whispered that Taekwoon was beautiful, so wonderful, and Hakyeon lifted himself up and sunk himself down again. It was just that little bit harder, and yet Taekwoon had given a tiny, breathy whimper. The sounds that escaped him were always light and feathery and Hakyeon knew how to draw them out, how to make Taekwoon beg and keen for more. Today he wanted to make Taekwoon feel good, to spoil him. He raised himself off Taekwoon’s cock until only the head was inside him, before sinking right back, the burn delicious. Skin hitting skin, both men hissed in unison. One hand linked with Hakyeon’s, the other dug into Hakyeon’s thigh, Taekwoon’s hips rolled up into Hakyeon, who shuddered, and so Taekwoon did it again, and again. Taekwoon's hip movements were slow, measured, but didn't stop in its intensity. Taekwoon’s hand on Hakyeon’s thigh moved to Hakyeon’s cock and curled his hand around the head and thumbed the tip.   
  
“Oh,” Hakyeon swallowed, and he almost came. His fingers curled into Taekwoon’s stomach, nails dug into his skin. Taekwoon began to pump him slowly, so slowly, his hand moving back and forth along Hakyeon’s cock.  
  
“You look beautiful like this, Hakyeon. My pretty Hakyeon.” Taekwoon whispered and his head tilted back as Hakyeon managed to shift his hips up and back down again. He felt Taekwoon’s cock throb inside him with every movement, and Hakyeon squeezed his eyes shut. Opening them, he saw sweat begin to bead at the roots of Taekwoon’s hair, how dishevelled Taekwoon was becoming. Hakyeon began to pick up the pace, skin hit skin and Taekwoon’s cock began to brush his prostate. Taekwoon’s eyes were squeezed shut and his hips belatedly tried to meet with Hakyeon’s. Taekwoon’s hand had gone lax on Hakyeon’s cock, long fingers loosely curled over the middle. Hakyeon thrusted himself into it; he needed the touch, wanted to come.   
  
“Taekwoonie…” Hakyeon sobbed brokenly, his head hung low. His toes curled unbearably tight and his hands trembled on Taekwoon’s chest. “I need you, please.”   
  
Taekwoon’s grip on Hakyeon’s cock became firmer and pumped him hard and fast. Hakyeon’s hips stuttered to a stop at how good Taekwoon's hand felt, how full Taekwoon's cock made him. Taekwoon’s breath was laboured, and Hakyeon whimpered and squeezed Taekwoon’s hand. He was so hard, so sensitive it almost hurt.   
  
“I’m close,” Taekwoon breathed. “Oh, please, Hakyeon--”   
  
Hakyeon rolled his hips again, and came with a trembled moan when Taekwoon’s cock pressed against his prostate. White splattered across Taekwoon’s hand and his stomach, though Taekwoon didn’t flinch. Hakyeon shook from post-orgasm as he rocked his hips again, sore, sensitive. He whimpered as Taekwoon hit his prostate, again and again. Taekwoon’s hips thrusted up once more before he came with a shuddered moan, long and drawn out the way Hakyeon liked it.   
  
Hakyeon flopped onto him, his bones made of mush. He groaned as he slipped out of Taekwoon, trembling at how empty it felt. He buried his face into Taekwoon's chest, forehead at his sternum, as they both panted. Taekwoon’s arms wrapped around Hakyeon securely, and planted a firm kiss to the top of Hakyeon’s head. They shifted so they lay at their sides, sticky, sweaty, but so in love. Hakyeon had to catch his breath, and it took awhile for Taekwoon to come down after his orgasm. They simply held each other closely.   
  
Hakyeon’s head lifted after a while and he kissed Taekwoon’s parted lips. “Thank you.” Hakyeon said softly, and to his surprise, Taekwoon gave a small laugh, and he was hugged tighter.  
  
“What?” Hakyeon blurted.  
  
Taekwoon’s voice was still breathless. “I was going to say the same thing.”   
  
Hakyeon couldn’t help but to smile back. He rested his head just underneath Taekwoon’s chin once more and held him close. “I, I don’t think I’m scared, anymore.”  
  
Taekwoon was confused; his body shifted to look down. “Hm?”  
  
Hakyeon knew he sounded small. “I think I’ll be alright, when we adopt, because I’m with you. If I was alone, I wouldn’t be able to do it, but if it’s with you…” His voice trailed off, and watched as Taekwoon lowered himself to Hakyeon’s eye-level.   
  
“When?” Taekwoon’s eyes were wide. Hakyeon blinked and didn’t understand, until he realised what Taekwoon was actually asked was: _Not if, but when?_  
  
Hakyeon just gave a small smile. He looked down briefly to compose himself before he met Taekwoon’s eyes again. “I love you, Taekwoon,” He said softly and he cupped Taekwoon’s cheek. “I love you so much, so much I think, we could do anything together, you and me.”   
  
Taekwoon’s cupped Hakyeon’s hand against his face. His eyes sparkled, gaze gentle. His cheeks raised in his soft smile. “Are you sure you want this?”  
  
“I’m nervous.” Hakyeon admitted, and he swallowed. He wondered if this was the right decision; while he wasn’t scared, it was now the anxiety in his heart that swirled inside him. “I know I’m not going to be the best parent, but I’ll try to be. Let’s… let’s have a family, Taekwoon.”  
  
“Okay.” Taekwoon whispered, and as he pulled Hakyeon closer to kiss him, Hakyeon wondered if Taekwoon’s eyes had gotten watery or it was the trick of the light. They kissed, gentle and slow, and Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s mouth tremble against his. Hakyeon guessed that this had affected him more than he thought.

 

iii.  
  


 

Hakyeon’s bones still felt a little mushy when he woke up on his bed the next morning. The two had showered and relocated from the couch last night, since the couch was too small for the both of them to sleep comfortably. He moved, movements slow as his alarm rang obnoxiously in his ear. He squinted before he slammed his hand down on his alarm clock perhaps a little too hard. He groaned, and began to sit itself up before the arm around his waist tightened and brought him back. Taekwoon was curled around him, his own arm draped across his eyes to block the sunlight and the other pulled Hakyeon back at his hips.   
  
Hakyeon yawned, and was amused to see Taekwoon yawn as well and sniffle a little. He was always so soft, dishevelled and slow to wake up.   
  
“Taekwoon, I have to go to work.”   
  
“Mn.” Taekwoon gave a noise of protest, and Hakyeon sighed. He collapsed back down onto the mattress and faced his stubborn husband.

“I really do, Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon squinted underneath his arm. “It’s a Sunday.”  
  
“I know, but I have to go in and help out with last-minute arrangements. The show’s tomorrow. I have to make sure everything is ready.” Taekwoon still looked grumpy, though the grip on Hakyeon’s waist loosened. Hakyeon worked with the city’s ballet company as a choreographer, so there were some things he had to come in for, sometimes unpaid. Taekwoon sighed as Hakyeon scooted out of his grip. He draped his legs off the bed before Taekwoon spoke up.   
  
“Did you mean it, last night?” Taekwoon’s voice was small behind Hakyeon. He twisted around to look at him. Taekwoon looked a little bashful, curled in on himself on the bed, the blanket draped over his shoulder. “Adopting. You want to adopt?”  
  
Hakyeon swallowed, and nodded before he could even think about it. “Yeah, I meant it.”  
  
Taekwoon’s eyes lit up. “Can I put our names down, then? We can start buying things--” Taekwoon shifted into a seating position now, and the way Taekwoon squinted from the light and yet rambled about starting a family had Hakyeon laugh at him. He was cute. Taekwoon blinked, obviously confused by Hakyeon’s sudden burst of laughter. Hakyeon leant over, and kissed his lips suddenly.  
  
“Put our names down.” Hakyeon said once he broke away. “Let’s go shopping for baby things together.”  
  
“Okay.” Taekwoon still looked at him as if he was in disbelief. When Hakyeon turned away to get changed, he didn’t see the shy smile that escaped Taekwoon.   
  
  


  
iv.  
  
  
  
“No, no, this one.” Taekwoon’s voice was quiet as always, though his eyes were wide, his thumbs rubbed against the fabric of the tiny newborn one pieces. They had done the huge amounts of adoptions paperwork - Hakyeon had never seen Taekwoon fill anything out so fast - and now were on the waiting list to adopt. All they had to do now was to wait for one of the Adoption specialists to ring them and tell them that the mother of the child had considered them as her baby’s adoptive parents. The feeling was nerve-wracking for Hakyeon, and exhilarating for Taekwoon. They had already bought a cot, something they had assembled together and stared at in awe when it was done. It was sinking in, one day, they were going to have an extra pair of feet in the house, an extra mouth to feed, an extra smile, an extra bowl on the table. Hakyeon’s heart warmed when he saw Taekwoon take one of the little bodysuits off the rack and nodded to himself. He put it in the basket, along with the t-shirts, the little shoes, and pants. Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s hand again, and lead him around the store, the tugs almost child-like in his impatience and it had Hakyeon laugh adoringly.   
  
“Should we buy this?” Taekwoon pointed to a teddy bear, and Hakyeon gazed up at it with amusement. “I want it-- I mean, the baby, the baby will like it.”  
  
“Sure.” Hakyeon laughed more as Taekwoon raised both hands to take the bear off the shelf. He watched how Taekwoon’s shirt rode up to reveal the white of his tummy, and Hakyeon poked it. Taekwoon flinched, his back arched inwards instinctively, and prodded Hakyeon in the forehead before he put the teddy bear into the basket.   
  
“It’s for the baby.” Taekwoon told Hakyeon, though Hakyeon’s lips formed a small smirk that had Taekwoon glare at him.   
  
“I’m sure.” Hakyeon mused, though let himself be lead to the other side of the store.  
  


  
  
v.

 

  
Hakyeon practiced dance steps for his choreography in the living room, and made sure to perfect it before teaching the dancers for the next theatre production.

 

It was hot, the summer months loomed, a standing fan whirred onto his legs. It had been a couple of months since Taekwoon and himself filed in the paperwork and had officially had their names down. Their spare room was now fully equipped for the potential baby’s arrival. Hakyeon’s nerves had lessened with time, less worried and nervous and now was able to rationally think about things. It was nice, and he was grateful for the long process in order to ease his nerves. He had noticed that Taekwoon had begun to get worried instead; he flinched every time there was a phone call and rushed over in case it was the Adoption agency. He would constantly look into the spare room, and when Hakyeon asked him what he was doing, he’d only receive a small, worried: ‘What if we’ve forgotten something?’

 

Though, Taekwoon was still excited, he’d even begun to buy shirts that were for two-year-old children. Hakyeon had found a baby shampoo bottle in the shower. Hakyeon had snorted, amused, though was secretly glad both of their jobs had decent incomes. Otherwise he’d be worried about how much Taekwoon spended.   
  
His feet came to a stop, and Hakyeon decided he should rest for now, maybe get a bite to eat and resume practicing later. He paused the music and he stared at his ipod thoughtfully. A lot of people played classical music for their children to stimulate their brains. If he did a lot of dancing to ballet music with the baby in the same room, maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. Yet Hakyeon wondered, what if his potential child didn’t even like classical music? But wouldn’t other music styles frighten babies? How easily frightened were babies? Why did people play classical music, but not jazz, or hip-hop? Hakyeon wondered who was the Mozart equivalent in korean hip-hop music.

 

San-E? No, of course not. Hakyeon scoffed at himself. Mozart had some fashion sense.

 

He shook his head and he jotted down some notes and scribbles on specific steps for the choreography, and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped to see Taekwoon perched on one of the stools at the kitchen counter as he scrolled through a website on his laptop. Hakyeon hugged him from behind and kissed his temple. Taekwoon gave him a glance before he looked back to his computer screen, obviously entranced.   
  
“What’re you looking for?” Hakyeon asked as he peered over Taekwoon’s shoulder. It was a baby website - of course it was. “Taekwoon, we already have everything we need. You don’t need to buy anymore.”  
  
Taekwoon frowned, and simply clicked to go onto the next page. Hakyeon sighed and reached over and took his wrist. “Taekwoon.”   
  
Taekwoon looked up at him, and the way his eyebrows curved in concern had Hakyeon sigh. He pulled Taekwoon away from the computer by his hands and pulled him into the living room, where the music was still playing. “Dance with me.”  
  
Taekwoon looked grumpy, as he usually did. Hakyeon leant up and kissed him and placed Taekwoon’s hands on Hakyeon’s hips.

 

“You need to relax.” Hakyeon smiled as he looped his own hands around Taekwoon’s neck. “You’re worrying so much you’ll turn into me. We have everything we need, we’re ready for the phone call, whenever it comes.”  
  
Taekwoon frowned and his pink lips formed a pout. They moved slowly to the music and eventually Hakyeon felt the tension leave Taekwoon’s shoulders, feel how Taekwoon leant into him more, and soon they pressed foreheads. They danced like this, intimately.   
  
“I’m worried.” Taekwoon murmured. “That we’ve… forgotten something, that we’ll bring the baby home and realise we’re under-prepared. I’m scared that I’ll...” He sighed. Taekwoon was never particularly good at words.  
  
It seemed that the fact the adoption process was taking awhile had the opposite effect on Taekwoon than it did on Hakyeon. It was a building of nerves compared to Hakyeon’s ability to rationally think about things over time. “You’re worried that we’ll be bad parents.” Hakyeon said softly.   
  
“No,” Taekwoon blinked and flinched back a little. He shook his head with a frown. “I don’t know, I-- I’ve wanted this for so long, Hakyeon, and now it’s finally happening, I-- I want to get this right.”   
  
“We will.” Hakyeon smiled softly. “We’ll get it right the first time, and then the next, and then the next.”  
  
Taekwoon stared at Hakyeon as if he had said he was going to join the circus. “What do you mean--”  
  
“When we first met,” Hakyeon began quietly and their bodies swayed gently still. “You mentioned, when you were older, you wanted three children.”   
  
“I--”  
  
“Let’s have a family of five, Taekwoon.”   
  
Taekwoon’s face softened, and Hakyeon knew that this time, it wasn’t a trick of the light, his eyes were teary, and Taekwoon nodded. “Okay.” He said, and he smiled despite the way his voice cracked.

 

vi.

 

The phone call came to Taekwoon’s mobile phone as he was in the elevator of his apartment building. He swung open the door with a frazzled, excited, nervous expression that made Hakyeon stand immediately and walk over to him. He sat Taekwoon down as Taekwoon’s gentle voice replied into the phone, excited but trembling. Hakyeon couldn’t hear the phone call, but judging by Taekwoon’s behaviour and his responses, he found himself with a smile on his face. He knew what this was for. Eventually, the call ended, and Taekwoon lowered the phone onto his lap and looked very overwhelmed. He slowly looked up at Hakyeon, his eyes rimmed with unshed tears and the corners of his lips twitched downwards.   
  
“We’re going to be fathers.”   
  
Hakyeon found himself colliding with Taekwoon, tackled him into a hug on his recliner. He heard Taekwoon sob brokenly into his shoulder as they embraced. They held each other, one of Hakyeon’s hands at the back of Taekwoon’s head, entwined in his hair.

Taekwoon had wanted this for so long, and now that it was going to come true his heart felt like it was going to explode, tears uncontrollable as he wept into Hakyeon’s shoulder. Hakyeon kissed his temple, his cheek, the skin in between his brows, as he tried to hush him. Taekwoon looked away, as if embarrassed, though his long fingers were still bunched up in Hakyeon’s shirt.   
  
“What happened? Tell me.” He took Taekwoon’s hands in his. He squeezed them tighter as they trembled.   
  
“There’s a… there’s a woman who is currently pregnant with a child…” Taekwoon began, his voice croaky. “She won’t be able to support the child, and she looked through our profile and thought that we would be the correct candidates for… the child’s parents…”  
  
Hakyeon swallowed. “She doesn’t want to talk to us?”  
  
“I just… I just talked to her and the Adoption agent on the phone, she’s not currently in the city so she can’t meet us, I, Hakyeon, the baby will be born in a month, I--” Taekwoon hiccuped, emotional again as he hung his head. Hakyeon scooped him up in his arms again and wondered how such a large man could make himself so small when Hakyeon held him.  
  
“We’re going to be parents.” Hakyeon said, and as he heard himself confirm he felt rush of affection for Taekwoon. He was nervous now that they were told they were definitely going to have a child; a child that they were going to raise and love together. Hakyeon felt himself warm up, his eyes began to water, and he as he sat on Taekwoon’s lap, kissed him. Taekwoon’s arms immediately curled around him and pulled him forwards. He stifled a small sob into Hakyeon’s mouth as their lips moved together. They broke away, and pressed foreheads, and Hakyeon’s thumbs rose to wipe the tears from Taekwoon’s cheeks and kissing them away.   
  
“You’re going to be a great father.” Hakyeon whispered, and Taekwoon swallowed, looking down again, forehead resting on Hakyeon’s sternum. Hakyeon held him there. He smiled a little. “Man, I can’t believe it, in a month we’ll only be getting two hours sleep.”  
  
Taekwoon just gave a puff of laughter into Hakyeon’s chest. His head raised and kissed Hakyeon on the cheek, feather-light. “Thank you, Hakyeon.”

“You said… you said we’d do this together, right? It’s thanks to you I’m not as nervous as I was before,” But I’m still quite nervous, when I think about it. “Let’s take this one step at a time, okay?”

 

v.

  
  
  
The first time Taekwoon held their child in his arms, Hakyeon knew Taekwoon was finding it hard not to cry. The little girl’s name was Sunmi, full cheeks pink, eyes closed and a tuft of black hair on top of her head. She was rugged up in a blanket, barely two weeks old. “She’s beautiful.” Taekwoon kept saying to Hakyeon, though perhaps more so to himself. He leant down to kiss her forehead, his other hand stroking her hair tenderly. “She’s so small, Hakyeon, she’s--”  
  
“Taekwoon, she’s beautiful.” Hakyeon sat in a seat directly opposite Taekwoon, their knees bumping against each other as he leant over to look at Sunmi. His heart was racing, his hands gripping his thighs to prevent himself from shaking. Taekwoon couldn’t keep his eyes off her, little gasps escaping him every time Sunmi’s arm moved, when her little fists clenched and unclenched. Hakyeon caressed her hand gently before Sunmi took his finger. Hakyeon gasped, biting his lip to contain his excitement, worried that if he exclaimed out loud he might frighten her. Hakyeon thought that he should probably not play hip-hop in the house after all, at least until she had turned a certain age. What if the baby picked up some of the slangs and curses? He found himself smiling at the thought, feeling even a little giddy. The little girl was healthy, beautiful, and their daughter. “We’re officially fathers.”  
  
Taekwoon finally looked up, then, and he offered a watery smile, one that looked on the verge of waterworks. Hakyeon just laughed a little, leaning up to kiss him chastely before looking back down at the baby. “She’s beautiful.” Taekwoon said again, as if it were the only thing he could think about.  
  
“She’s our daughter.” Hakyeon replied softly, leaning down to kiss Sunmi’s forehead. It made her stir, her drowsy eyes opening up at them as they both smiled. Her large eyes were glassy and wet as she staring up at them and blinked slowly.   
  
Taekwoon was smiling, smiling so widely, white teeth and pink cheeks, leaning down and kissed her forehead. “Hello, Sunmi.” He murmured. “I’m-- we’re, we’re your parents.”  
  
“Hi, Sunmi.” Hakyeon said softly, his finger still trapped in Sunmi’s little hand as she frowned, pursing her lips, looking over to Hakyeon. “I’m the cool Dad.”  
  
Taekwoon gave a little scoff, and Hakyeon smiled as he rested his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder. They gazed down at Sunmi together, in complete wonder.   
  
“Let’s get her home.” Taekwoon said gently.

 

vi.

 

“ _Taekwoon--_ Taekwoon that’s a speed bump, be careful!” Hakyeon exclaimed. He continuously glanced at the baby snugly tied in her capsule, antsy. It was the first time that Hakyeon had ever had a baby in a car with him, much less his daughter, and he was terribly anxious. Taekwoon kept glaring at Hakyeon, who couldn’t stop moving, looking around for any danger that could harm  Sunmi. Taekwoon slowed more than usual to go over the speed bump, and Hakyeon stared back at Sunmi worriedly when the car slowly went over. The back wheels thumped softly - and safely - on the ground. Hakyeon sighed deeply in relief. “Ah, ah, we’re okay, she’s okay.”  
  
He settled back in his seat, his hands fidgeted, he bit down on his lip. The car was already slowing down when Hakyeon exclaimed -- “Red light! It’s a red light!”  
  
“Hakyeon, I never drive through red lights--”  
  
“But _now_ is _especially_ important that you _don’t--_ ”  
  
Taekwoon took Hakyeon’s hands in his as they stopped in front of the lights and squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Hakyeon, you’re being para--”  
  
“Don’t look at me, look at the road!”   
  
Taekwoon gave an amused smile and rolled his eyes. Though, He looked back at the road obediently and held Hakyeon’s hand firmly. It made Hakyeon relax a little, but he tried to stop himself from telling Taekwoon how to drive, even though it killed him to not tell Taekwoon to have two hands on the wheel. His heart was racing, worried for the safety of his daughter. His daughter. He glanced back to look at her, dressed in one of the bodysuits Taekwoon had bought on his impulse sprees, the body suit fluffy and warm and cosy. She looked content, and she had fallen asleep again. She really was beautiful, Hakyeon thought to himself. His face softened at the sight and swallowed softly. He looked back over to Taekwoon.   
  
“I think we’ll be okay, you know.” Hakyeon said softly, he squeezed his husband’s hand. “I think we’ll be okay, our family of three.”  
  
“Yeah.” Taekwoon replied, very quiet, though the sincerity woven into his words had Hakyeon’s heart ache. “I think we will.”

  
  
vii.  
  
  


 _Everything was not okay. Very very not okay._ Hakyeon didn’t sign up for this.   
  
He had the baby on his shoulder in the burping position, though the baby had now most definitely burped and Hakyeon didn’t know what to do. Sunmi had burped up more than Hakyeon wanted onto his t-shirt, which was now seeping into the fabric. Gross, gross, gross. So much for the Cool Dad.  
  
“Taekwoon!” He yelled. “Sunmi-- Sunmi she-- vomited-- all over my shoulder, hey! _Don’t laugh!_ ”

Taekwoon was laughing as he hobbled over, hands raising for the baby wordlessly who had begun to whimper and sniffle. He scooped up Sunmi in his arm, the other grabbing tissues for Hakyeon who scowled and tried to reach behind him. Eventually, he gave up and stripped his t-shirt. He shook his limbs in disgust as Taekwoon laughed softly behind him.

“That’s so gross…” He mumbled as he threw his shirt in the laundry basket. He slung on another shirt and returned to Taekwoon who was now on the couch with the baby in his arms, snug and happy. Figures. Hakyeon huffed and slumped next to Taekwoon and looked down at Sunmi with a half-hearted frown. She was too cute to get mad at.

 

  
viii.

  
  
It had been a few weeks of restless sleep, changed diapers, cooing and laughter. Having a child was exhausting, though Hakyeon couldn’t find himself regretting anything. It was different, having an extra person in the house. They had already had a baby date with Taekwoon’s sister, who looked at Hakyeon with less glares per minute than usual. It wasn’t that Hakyeon agreed to adopt because of the stares Taekwoon’s sister gave him at all, but he supposed being accepted into Taekwoon’s family was certainly a perk.   
  
Tonight, he had fallen asleep on Taekwoon’s chest; having slumped on him after work. Taekwoon was able to get paternity leave from the restaurant where he worked as one of the head chefs. Taekwoon loved his job, but obviously loved being a parent more, as Hakyeon would come home and find Taekwoon so wonderfully content. He would be tired, running on little sleep, yet the smiles he would give Sunmi and Hakyeon when everyone was together told Hakyeon everything was worth it. Even the gross diapers, and the explosive burping. Hakyeon woke in the middle of the night, not knowing why until he realised he was alone on the bed. The empty space next to him always woke him up, the lack of _Taekwoon_ unnerving even to his subconsciousness. He sat up slowly, squinting. He hadn’t heard Sunmi crying, and he hadn’t even felt Taekwoon slip away.   
  
He got to his feet and shuffled towards Sunmi’s room, to see Taekwoon by the cot. He sat, head rested onto the railing, slumped against it. Sweet notes came from Taekwoon’s lips, whose eyes were closed and his body limp. He was singing gently to Sunmi, who was asleep in her cot, sucking on her pacifier. Hakyeon hadn’t heard Taekwoon’s singing voice in a long time, though hadn’t forgotten how calm it made him feel. It only made sense that it would be able to coerce Sunmi to sleep.

Taekwoon was tired, so tired, and as Hakyeon walked over and knelt down to him, Taekwoon stirred. The lullaby ended abruptly as Taekwoon blinked up at Hakyeon; he stared, and then looked back at Sunmi.   
  
“Ah… she’s finally asleep.” Taekwoon mumbled, voice slurring a little. Hakyeon brought him into a hug him and smiled fondly into Taekwoon’s shoulder when it took him a few seconds to register what was happening before he hugged back.   
  
“Let’s go back to bed.” Hakyeon said softly.   
  
“Mm.” Taekwoon just hummed and allowed himself to be led back to their bedroom.   
  
They slumped onto the bed together, and easily came into an embrace. Hakyeon kissed the corner of Taekwoon’s mouth, the other blinking down on him slowly. He caressed Taekwoon’s hair. “I’m off tomorrow, so you sleep today while I look after her.”   
  
Taekwoon nodded, obviously too tired to argue before kissing Hakyeon’s temple - and missing - before he dozed off.

 

iix.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Hakyeon, look at this.” Hakyeon had come home from another day of work, where he found Taekwoon on the couch with a six-month old Sunmi on his stomach. She was now able to sit up herself and crawl around, much to the amusement of her parents. Taekwoon craned his head, making sure Hakyeon was watching before he went to poke Sunmi’s nose, only to change course last minute and instead poke her tummy. Sunmi broke into giggles of laughter, her little fists hitting Taekwoon’s stomach. Her laughter was infectious, loud belly laughter, and Hakyeon found himself laughing with her. He knelt down beside the couch, poking her stomach as well and Sunmi laughed once more.   
  
Taekwoon was smiling widely, the sight making Hakyeon’s heart skip. When Sunmi’s giggles died down, Hakyeon lifted her shirt up to blow raspberries into her stomach, and Sunmi toppled onto the couch, wriggling and scream-laughing. Hakyeon laughed loudly, curling his arms around her in a hug. She clung onto his head and kicked her little legs. Their laughter rang throughout the room, all three of them, and Hakyeon knew this was one of the best decisions of his life.

 

ix.  
  


 

Hakyeon felt Taekwoon’s eyes on him as he ran with Sunmi throughout the house, their little one-year-old with a tutu flapping around her legs. Hakyeon had been teaching her how to spin around, though it had quickly turned into a game.   
  
“ _Bang_!” Sunmi exclaimed; a word that she often used in her slowly growing vocabulary. Hakyeon feigned being shot, clutching his heart and dramatically falling to the ground, groaning as Sunmi belly-flopped on him amongst her giggles.   
  
“You got me, you got me--” Hakyeon wailed, and Sunmi patted Hakyeon’s face to wake him up, in which he squinted up at Taekwoon, rose to life and pointed: “Quick! Get Daddy!”  
  
Sunmi, wide-eyed at the idea of someone else to play with, spun around on unstable feet and raised her finger up at Taekwoon, yelling: “Bang!”  
  
Taekwoon was trying hard not to smile. He slumped against the coffee table in front of his laptop to feign being shot by his tiny daughter. Sunmi squealed in delight, running around and pulling on his sweater. “Got you! Got you!”   
  


  
x.

 

“Daddy!” Hakyeon smiled as their now two year old yelled out from across the room. Taekwoon immediately rose from his seat and paddled over to Sunmi, only for her to yell. “Not _you_ Daddy, the other Daddy.”  
  


Taekwoon returned to Hakyeon, looking very grumpy indeed. He slumped back into his seat at the dining table and gave Hakyeon a look that said ‘she wants you, not me’. Hakyeon just grinned and sighed fondly as he stood. He trotted over and set himself down before Sunmi.   
  
Sunmi had grown wonderfully, wide eyes, soft skin with curved cheeks - Hakyeon often told Taekwoon they looked like his jokingly - and a healthy stature. Her hair was in two pigtails, something she often asked for in the morning. She would sit on her parent’s bed and swing her feet off the edge while Hakyeon or Taekwoon fixed up her hair for the day’s events.   
  
“Hello, Sunmi.”  
  
“Hi Dad!” He smiled as she grinned and her cheeks bunched sweetly. Her hand pushed forward the plastic teacup and Hakyeon took it immediately, knowing exactly what she wanted.   
  
“Have you already poured the tea?” Hakyeon asked patiently, in which he was given a sharp _‘no!’_ and a _‘the cup is empty Dad, you’re silly’._ Regardless, he held his teacup out as Sunmi took her teapot, who made her own whooshing sound effects as she poured her invisible tea into Hakyeon’s cup.   
  
“Now it’s full.” Sunmi huffed, pouring herself some as well as her teddy bear sitting on the other side of the coffee table. Hakyeon glanced at it fondly, remembering two years ago when Taekwoon had reached up for it with a child-like innocence. He was so worried then, so anxious, but he supposed two years could do a lot to gain confidence. Now, he was _specifically_ requested to join her tea parties, much to Taekwoon’s chagrin.

 

xi.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon had begun to wrap Sunmi’s presents for her fifth birthday, a collection of almost everything she’d asked for (Taekwoon, unable to ever say no, often bought her everything she wanted. The only reason he doesn’t is Hakyeon telling him to hold himself back a little). New clothes, hats, the tutu that she had asked for that Hakyeon was able to nab on discount because of his job, as well as soccer balls, a skateboard, as well as a special present Taekwoon would have to pick up tomorrow. Sunmi was very energetic, smart and confident, and had grown into a little girl that Hakyeon and Taekwoon couldn’t be prouder of.   
  
“She really wanted one of those Tamagotchis, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon mumbled as he wrapped a ribbon around one of the last of her presents.   
  
“Tamagotchi’s don’t exist anymore, Taekwoon. She wanted a 3DS.”   
  
“Ah.” Taekwoon flushed a little, sheepishly embarrassed in a way that had Hakyeon smiling at him. Hakyeon reached over and took Taekwoon’s hand; they met eyes and Hakyeon watched as Taekwoon’s expression softened. They were still very much in love, their marriage only stronger because of Sunmi. Their fingers slowly entwined and squeezed, hands linked intimately.   
  
“It’s already been five years.” Hakyeon noted softly, and Taekwoon nodded; he smiled a little. He looked proud. His eyes glittered as they looked over at the presents with fondness.   
  
“I’m glad… I’m glad we were able to adopt.” Taekwoon replied quietly and turned back to Hakyeon with warm eyes.   
  
“I am too.” Hakyeon said sincerely. Sunmi was currently sleeping in her room, having been tucked in by Taekwoon a couple of hours ago. Since Sunmi now slept full nights, it was at this time Taekwoon and Hakyeon were able to talk, to embrace, to enjoy each other’s company. Hakyeon leant over, kissing Taekwoon softly, placing his hand on Taekwoon’s arm. Taekwoon’s long eyelashes fluttered closed as he returned the kiss, loving, gentle, warm. It had been seven years since they had married, yet every kiss, every touch, was as wonderful as the last one.   
  
“I love you.” Hakyeon said softly against Taekwoon’s lips, and Taekwoon took his hand, pulling as they both got to their feet. Taekwoon tugged on Hakyeon’s hand and lead him to his bedroom.

 

Taekwoon kissed him as they collapsed onto the bed together in a way that Hakyeon knew as ‘I love you too.’

 

x.

 

Hakyeon and Taekwoon woke up to their daughter having belly-flopped on them, and exclamations of “It’s my birthday! Get up! It’s my birthday!”   
  
Both fathers groaned in unison and then playfully pulled her in between them as she yelped and flailed her limbs. Taekwoon laughed quietly as he held her; he kissed her temple.

“Happy Birthday, Sunmi.” He whispered, his eyes soft and warm and fond. Hakyeon poked her belly, and she yelled at the treatment. It was her birthday. She reiterated.

Hakyeon looked up at Taekwoon questionably, who simply nodded at him, knowing exactly what Hakyeon was asking: he picked up the present earlier.   
  
Both of them were lead out by Sunmi, her hands in either one of theirs, tugging them along impatiently and sitting them down. Taekwoon was smiling, fumbling his phone out to get ready to take some pictures. In the lounge-room, there was a whole pile of presents, as well as a very large one in the middle. Chanmi exclaimed at the sight, flinging her hands up and laughed.  
  
“Open the big one first,Sunmi.” Hakyeon mused, taking a seat by the coffee table as he watched her daughter practically launched herself at the box, unwrapping it and lifting the lid to find a--  
  
“It’s a puppy!” Sunmi squealed, the corgi puppy’s head poking out of the box, squabbling to get out. Sunmi suddenly had her hands full of fur and excited paws, giggling loudly as her face became covered in puppy licks. “It’s a puppy, a puppy-- thank you!”   
  
Hakyeon was smiling so much his cheeks hurt, and as he looked over at Taekwoon, whose face was semi-hidden by his phone recording their daughter. He saw that Taekwoon was smiling too, biting his lip a little. He felt their hearts swell with affection as he watched her and their new puppy - “I’ll name him Ken!” - begin to open up the other presents together.

 

He loved him. He loved her. He loved them both so much.

 

xi.

  
  
“Make sure to eat all your breakfast, Sunmi, you have a big day today.” Hakyeon mused and gave her the spoon for her cereal. Her little hands clasped the bowl, walking over to the dining table and climbing up on the chair, the dog at her heels.

Taekwoon, taciturn as always, blinked over to Sunmi, unable to keep his eyes off her. Hakyeon smiled at him and rubbed his back comfortingly, and Taekwoon snapped out of his train of thought. Hakyeon wondered what he was thinking about.

“Eat.” Taekwoon said softly, prodding the plate of toast towards him on the kitchen counter. Hakyeon just grinned and took the toast in his mouth, shoving it in a way that made Taekwoon squint. “Don’t teach her bad habits.”  
  
Hakyeon snorted, turning to go grab a glass of milk.  
  


“Sunmi.” Taekwoon said suddenly, and he rounded the corner, hands gently prying the spoon from Sunmi’s hand. “Don’t feed the dog cereal.”  
  
“But Ken really likes cereal!” Sunmi shot back.   
  
“It doesn’t matter, dogs should not have milk, it can make them sick.”   
  
“Oh-- is, is Ken-- will he be okay?” Sunmi’s eyes widened, her fingers coming to her mouth as she looked at the dog as Taekwoon scooped him up in his arms. “I-I fed him a lot, Dad, I don’t want him to be sick--”  
  
“He’ll be okay.” Taekwoon reassured and scratched behind the dog’s ears. “Just don’t keep feeding him cereal, no matter how cute he is.” Taekwoon looked down at the dog fondly, which had Hakyeon laughing into his glass from the counter.

After Sunmi had finished her breakfast and had shimmied into her school uniform - with help of Taekwoon - all that was left was her backpack, shoes, and hair. Hakyeon set Sunmi on his lap as he tied the pigtails to her hair. He hugged her afterwards and made sure it lingered before letting go. His little girl was growing up too fast.  
  


“I’m ready!” She exclaimed once Hakyeon said her hair was done and bounded off his lap and onto the ground. She ran to her backpack and hoisted it onto her back. When they had purchased it, Hakyeon had had to done his best not to laugh. It was half the size of her.   
  
“Hold on,” Taekwoon’s voice ran out, putting the dog down in favour of grabbing her shoes. “You need to put these on.”  
  
“Oh!” Sunmi giggled, clambering onto one of the recliners and wiggling her socked toes in anticipation. Taekwoon only laughed quietly as he got down on one knee, and began to put her shoes on without a word.  
  
“Got your lunchbox in your backpack?” Hakyeon asked, and Sunmi looked up, her pigtails bouncing with her head.  
  
“Yep!”  
  
“I put an apple juice in there, as well as some ham sandwiches.” Hakyeon said and patted Sunmi’s head in-between her pigtails. She sat on the recliner, trying not to swing her legs as she usually did while Taekwoon tied her laces.   
  
“Wow really? Thanks Dad!”  

“Are you nervous for your first day of school?”   
  
“Nope!”  
  
Hakyeon barked a laugh. Her parents sure were. Taekwoon was pressing down her new school uniform with his hands. He tapped her nose afterwards when she wriggled. He smiled, though Hakyeon could see how Taekwoon’s fingers would shake, how his eyes watered a little. It was her first day of school, a milestone for them all. To Hakyeon, it felt like they had come far from adopting to Hakyeon having trouble to get baby Sunmi to burp (only for Taekwoon to do it straight away: “I pre-readied her.” Hakyeon would bitterly defend himself), to diapers, to her first word ( _“What does VIXX mean?” “I don’t know.”_ ), her first steps... it was overwhelming to think about, but he - they - had gotten through it. Together. They had done it. There were so many years ahead of them, the teenage years was something he was probably going to get grey hairs from, but for now, they had done it.

Hakyeon stroked Sunmi’s head with affection and watched her jump off the seat when her shoes were properly tied. Patting Ken who had bounded to her feet, Taekwoon raised to his, wrapping an arm around Hakyeon’s waist. Hakyeon glanced up at him, though Taekwoon didn’t reciprocate the eye-contact. Taekwoon was getting emotional, he saw the unshed tears.

  
“Can we bring Ken?”

  
“We can bring Ken for the trip, but he can’t go into school with you.”   
  
  
“Ah,” Sunmi pouted as she played with the dog’s ears while Ken’s large snout poked into her cheek. “That’s okay I guess. I’ll see him soon!”  
  
  
As Hakyeon lead Sunmi across the room, Taekwoon collared and leashed Ken. Hakyeon opened the door for them all to go through. They had both taken today off work in order to send her off properly, and he took Taekwoon’s hand and squeezed it as he walked past. Taekwoon glanced back and smiled, appreciating the gesture, even leaning in to kiss Hakyeon between the brows.   
  
  
“Dad! Don’t be gross!” Taekwoon just gave a small puff of laughter as he broke away, patting Chanmi’s head as she whined. “Don’t mess up my hair, Dad!” Ken barked, as if agreeing with her. Taekwoon scowled at the dog for siding with her and Hakyeon grinned.

 

xii.

 

“Be a good girl, and do what the teacher tells you to do.” Hakyeon said firmly, kneeling down to her in front of the school, his hands cupping her cheeks. “Don’t let anyone be mean to you, stand up for yourself.”  
  
“I will!” Sunmi replied, little hands clasping at her backpack straps. Though, taking Hakyeon by surprise, Sunmi raised her arms and pulled Hakyeon in for a hug. She yanked him down and Hakyeon gave a surprised yelp. She hugged him close, and Hakyeon’s eyes widened, and then he smiled so warmly when she said into his ear. “I love you, Dad.”  
  
They broke away, and Hakyeon surprised himself from having to wipe tears. She fumbled over, lifting her arms up to Taekwoon, who picked her up so he sat on his arm scooped under her bottom. Sunmi pressed foreheads with Taekwoon, something they now often did, and Hakyeon now wiped tears away from his cheeks with his sleeve.   
  
“I’ll miss you, Dad.” Sunmi said softly, kissing Taekwoon’s nose, who bashfully looked away with a soft laugh. Taekwoon hugged her close, whispering: “I’ll miss you too.”

Taekwoon looked over Sunmi’s shoulder to Hakyeon, who looked up at him with watery eyes. Slowly, he put down Sunmi, their hands lingered and it was Sunmi who parted from them.   
  
“I’ll see you soon!” Sunmi piped, cheeks pink and smile wide. “So don’t cry!”   
  
Hakyeon laughed through his tears. He wiped his eyes with one hand, and Taekwoon took his free one, their fingers slowly lacing together and squeezing. They waved as she turned and ran towards her teacher, her backpack hiding most of her body as it bounced with her.

 

It was then did Taekwoon grab Hakyeon, his hand lifting to cup his cheek and press a firm kiss to Hakyeon’s forehead. Hakyeon gave a shaky laugh, his smile watery and his heart throbbing in his throat. Taekwoon was the same and wrapped an arm around Hakyeon’s waist as he looked back at Sunnmi, who was waving from the crowd of school children. They waved again and grinned at her.

When she rounded the corner, Taekwoon tugged Hakyeon back towards the car, holding onto the dog’s leash with the other hand. He let the dog scamper up into the passenger seat first, Hakyeon picked up the dog and put him on his lap.   
  
Taekwoon then slid into the driver’s seat, sighing as he relaxed. He gazed over at Hakyeon and offered a small smile. Taekwoon wasn’t crying this time, but he was close. Hakyeon guessed his face probably looked wet and ugly, his nose running, sniffling as he tried to prevent the dog from licking his face. It was gross and they laughed softly at the dog who was obviously trying to make Hakyeon feel better.

 

Hakyeon reached over for Taekwoon’s hand, linking them as they always did. Their rings slid against each other.   
  
“She’ll be okay.” Taekwoon said softly.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Hakyeon just smiled. “It’s just a… it’s just…” He couldn’t find words, though Taekwoon knew Hakyeon well enough to know what he was trying to say, and with a kiss to Hakyeon’s temple, Hakyeon relaxed. He swallowed and nodded. Taekwoon squeezed his hand.  
  
“So…” Hakyeon said softly. He looked down at the dog and scratched behind his ear. He cleared his throat in an attempt to get his voice back. He looked up at Taekwoon, who stared at him curiously. Hakyeon smiled. “Baby number two?”  
  
Taekwoon’s face softened. Eyelashes wet with unshed tears, nodding with a smile. “Yeah.”

 

 


End file.
